


Hold Me Steady

by AshenDay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Deidara, Deidara Is An Insecure Marshmallow, Deidara’s First Time, It’s in a CAVE, M/M, Obito Is Sweet Sometimes, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Obito Uchiha, We Die Like Men, handjobs, my first time writing smut, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDay/pseuds/AshenDay
Summary: “Senpai,” Obito snickered, his voice lowering into a sultry drawl, starkly different from Tobi’s voice. Deidara didn’t miss it, but he squirmed under Obito’s gaze. “If you wanted it, you could have just said so.”-Or, Tobi and Deidara rest in a cave, and unprecedented events take place. Neither of them mind.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 23
Kudos: 372





	Hold Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for and because of [FallOutFromGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFromGrace/pseuds/FallOutFromGrace), for dragging me into writing smut. Enjoy, you filthy animal.
> 
> This is my first time writing any kind of smut, so I hope it’s good enough. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

It started off as almost any other day, with Deidara being his confident, cocky self and Obito, teeth gritted under his mask, adopting his happy-go-lucky persona for yet another day—though it was just a matter of time before he cracked. 

_Kakashi was easier to deal with than this,_ Obito realised, tuning out Deidara’s voice as they flew over vast expanses of land. If he was lucky, he could just pretend that he had fallen asleep. It was nearing nighttime, and their visibility would soon be compromised. Obito decided to say as much.

“Deidara-sempai!” He yelled, raising his voice an octave higher as it carried to the teenager over the wind. “Maybe we should set up camp, senpai, I’m beat! If I fall off you might not be able to find me!”

“Scared of getting lost, Tobi?” Deidara sneered, and Obito was _this_ close to tearing his mask off and punching the smirk clean off Deidara’s face. “You’re a hundred years too young to be giving me orders, hm!”

_If you only knew_. “S-senpai! I just meant that you have to be at full strength to fight the Three-Tails! We can’t lose to the others!”

“Hn,” Deidara said, slowing down his clay bird, and Obito’s bird followed suit. “We’ll find some place for the night. But you better stay out of my hair, Tobi!”

“Y-yes, senpai!”

Ten more minutes of searching found them a cave hidden away in a corner of a dense forest, disguised well enough to protect them from prying eyes. Deidara landed gracefully as his bird dissipated, and Obito made a show of tumbling off the clay bird onto the ground in a heap, earning himself a snicker from the teenager.

“This is the perfect place, senpai!” He said, waving his arms about as Deidara walked into the cave, paying him no heed. Obito stumbled after him ungracefully, doing his best to trip over his own feet. He watched as Deidara lit a fire with a small explosion in the middle of the cave, sitting down in front of it and burying the lower part of his face into the collar of his cloak.

He looked tired, Obito noted, quiet for once, taking a seat opposite to Deidara across the fire. Akatsuki missions gave them little to no time to rest, and while Obito could keep up through fifteen years of experience, it was easy to forget that Deidara was much younger than him, much more inexperienced. For the sake of keeping the front up, Obito had to let Deidara take the lead in all their missions, but in the darkness of the cave, he could see the toll it had taken in Deidara’s tired, lined eyes.

Shit, the kid was growing on him. 

“Senpai, do you want something to eat? I saved some dangos for you from earlier!”

“Hm.”

He took that as assent, opening his pack and passing over the last of the dangos to Deidara. The Iwa-nin grunted in thanks, nibbling on a dango. There was a long silence, broken only by the crackling of the fire.

“Senpaiii,” Obito said, drawing out the word. “What are you thinking about?”

Deidara shrugged. Obito, unused to such quietness from the teenager, slid closer to him and poked his side. “Senpai—“

“Stop that, hn,” Deidara said, a little bit of the usual bite in his voice returning. Encouraged, Obito poked him again. “Tobi! Stop it!”

“But, senpai, you’re being so quiet—“

“Leave me alone!”

Obito picked up a dango, bringing it closer to Deidara’s lips playfully, trying to draw more of a reaction. Deidara glared at him as Obito scuttled closer, leaning away, and then—

Something in Deidara’s eyes changed. 

Looking him directly in the eye, Deidara wrapped his tongue around the dango, pulling it off its stick slowly.

Obito stared.

There was something decidedly seductive about the way Deidara had pulled that one simple action off. The blond didn’t look away, chewing on his dango pensively, his tongue darting out to lick the sauce away from his lips.

“S-senpai?” Obito questioned, managing to keep his persona up. It wouldn’t do to reveal himself, not when he was so close to his goals. “W-what are you doing?”

Deidara shrugged. “What does it look like I’m doing, hn?”

“If you keep that up, I might fall deeper in love with you, senpai!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, leaning across from Tobi to pick up another dango. The glint in his blue eyes had returned, and to Obito’s horror, he felt relief wash over him as Deidara returned to his usual, animated self.

He was _not_ growing fond of the kid. He was _not_ , he couldn’t be—

Deidara’s hand brushed against his crotch as he withdrew it holding his dango, and Obito stilled.

“S-senpai?”

“Hm?”

“I...”

There was a moment of silence. Then—

“Cat got your tongue, Tobi?”

_Fuck it_ , Obito decided, impulsively. Deidara becoming quiet had bothered him more than he would ever admit to himself. If this was what the kid needed to unwind, Obito wouldn’t deny him that, not when Deidara had done so much for Obito’a goals unknowingly.

But for that, Tobi would need to take a hike.

Deidara’s eyes widened as his partner’s demeanour changed in blink of an eye, his body language and aura completely different even though the blond couldn’t see his face. Obito’s back straightened and he sat tall, dwarfing Deidara beside him, and he grinned in satisfaction behind the mask as Deidara’s look turned into one of apprehension. He reached out one gloved hand, holding Deidara’s chin, watching his pupils dilate in anticipation. The cloak covered his entire body, but if the look on Deidara’s face was anything to go by, it wouldn’t be long until he was whimpering under Obito’s hands. 

“Senpai,” Obito snickered, his voice lowering into a sultry drawl, starkly different from Tobi’s voice. Deidara didn’t miss it, but he squirmed under Obito’s gaze. “If you wanted it, you could have just said so.”

It was Deidara’s turn to stutter, much to Obito’s delight. “I-I don’t—“

Paying him no heed, Obito pulled him into his lap. Deidara was small and slender, much shorter that Obito, and his waist fit comfortable under Obito’s hands. Without warning, Obito unzipped Deidara’s cloak, tossing it aside and taking pleasure in Deidara’s breath hitching.

“Tobi—“

“Don’t you want this, senpai?” Obito asked, running a long gloved finger down Deidara’s clothed chest, watching his body tremble. The younger ninja put up no fight, made no move to get up from where he was seated in Obito’s lap. Even through the loose, dull chainmail armour, Obito could see his erection stir to life. He let his hand trail down to Deidara’s crotch, teasing it to hardness.

Deidara _whimpered_ deliciously, and the sound sent electricity straight to Obito’s dick. It had been a while since he had done anything remotely sexual, but he hadn’t anticipated the delicious little sounds that Deidara was making to turn him on so much—the Iwa-nin was squirming under his feather light touch.

Obito pulled his gloves off and wrapped his fingers around Deidara’s slender neck languidly, eliciting a choked-off moan from the smaller man. The tent in Deidara’s pants was more than visible, and Obito bit back a groan as Deidara ground his hips down onto Obito’s erection.

“You seem eager, senpai,” Obito purred, and Deidara keened, his entire body leaning towards Obito’s.

“Tobi—yes—“

He was panting, just from a little foreplay, his face flushed and breathing heavy, and Obito wanted to devour him.

So he did.

In one swift move, he flipped them over so that he was pinning Deidara’s smaller frame onto the floor of the cave, his right hand sneaking past the elastic of his pants. He ground the heel of his palm onto Deidara’s cock over his underwear, and was rewarded with a mewl as Deidara’s nails scrabbled down the back of Obito’s cloak, looking for purchase.

“Touch me alrea—“

“You’re a hundred years too young to be giving me orders,” Obito snarled, surprising even himself, echoing Deidara’s earlier words, holding his waist down with his body weight as Deidara’s hips bucked up, trying to find friction

With a start, Obito realised _why_ Deidara was so sensitive. Having joined the Akatsuki at the tender age of twelve would have left no room for any sexual exploits with a partner—Obito was fairly certain that he was Deidara’s first. The beast in him died down a little at the thought, and was replaced with something tender, quiet. Obito lifted his weight off Deidara, causing him to whine from the loss of contact, but Obito hushed him gently. 

“Be patient, senpai,” he said, but there was no bite to his voice. There would be times to be rough, later, and there would be time to tease. Tonight, he decided, he was going to take care of Deidara. 

”Lie back,” he commanded, and Deidara thankfully didn’t comment on the change in Tobi’s voice. He was well and truly _Obito_ now, completely in charge of the situation. He folded Deidara’s discarded cloak into a small pillow to put under Deidara’s head, avoiding meeting the searching blue eyes as he leaned over him. 

For the first time that night, Obito wondered what the fuck he was doing. There would undoubtedly be consequences for their actions, even though Obito didn’t quite know their nature yet. For a split second, he paused. It wasn’t too late to stop, to write it off. It would be better for both of them, in the long run.

And then, Deidara’s hands wandered up to his face, his slender fingers gripping the edge of his wooden mask but not lifting it. Obito knew he was asking for permission, silently, and he hesitated. Deidara, for once, didn’t look impatient. The nod that Obito gave was almost imperceptible, even to himself, but it was enough assent for Deidara. He lifted the mask, and Obito gave him barely a second to process what he was seeing before swooping down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. 

Deidara’s lips moved against his in response almost immediately, as if the blond had been thirsting for this for weeks—and perhaps he had, Obito didn’t know, all semblance of reason had flown out his mind when Deidara had tossed the mask aside to hold Obito’s face in his hands, fingertips skimming over Obito’s scars without prying. The kiss was sweet, slow as they met each other halfway with all the time in the world, Obito’s tongue gently licking Deidara’s lips, asking for permission and the lips under his parted almost instantly to grant him entrance into his mouth. 

What Deidara lacked in experience, he made up with eagerness, making Obito chuckle as his tongue fought a war for dominance with the Uchiha’s. Without breaking the kiss, Obito positioned himself so that he was hovering over the smaller body, propped up on strong arms. Whatever Deidara was doing was making his blood go straight down south, and judging by what was poking against his thigh, Deidara wasn’t faring any better either. 

They came up for air, finally, and Obito dragged another low moan from Deidara as he attacked his pale neck, licking and biting gently. To his delight, he found that Deidara was incredibly sensitive there, and he ravaged him by alternating between loving nips and harsh bites. 

“Tobi, you bastard—“ Deidara panted, and Obito snorted at his attempt to stay dominant. “Hurry up, already—“

Obito growled, and dropped his Tobi-voice completely. He wasn’t sure that he could have kept it up if he had tried, not in this state, but the sound of his deep, husky voice made Deidara’s pupils dilate till he couldn’t see the blues of his irises anymore. 

“You’re forgetting the magic word, senpai.”

Deidara gritted his teeth, glaring at him, but spat out, _”Please—“_

Who was he to refuse such a sincere request?

He shoved his knee between Deidara’s legs, letting him rut shamelessly against his strong thigh as Obito unceremoniously took of the blond’s shirt and tucked it under his head, immediately lowering his mouth to attack Deidara’s sensitive nipples. Deidara arched off the ground completely, nails scrabbling on the rough ground, pleading and whimpering, and Obito had never heard anything more delicious in his entire life. When he slipped a hand into Deidara’s pants, strong fingers closing around Deidara’s cock, Deidara sat up so quickly that he nearly bumped his head into Obito’s. 

With a suppressed growl, Obito pushed Deidara back, but not unkindly, as he stroked Deidara in his pants, ignoring his own carnal need. There would be time later, but first, he was going to _ruin_ Deidara. The teenager looked up at him desperately, and Obito took pity on him, pulling his pants off and lowering his mouth to Deidara’s cock. 

The yell that Deidara let out when Obito’s hot mouth closed around him would have alerted anyone nearby, but Obito couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his simple ministrations were already bringing Deidara dangerously close to the edge. He felt Deidara’s fingers tangle in his short hair as he licked the underside of his cock and then sucked on only the head, arousing Deidara impossibly more but not giving him enough to get off to. When he gave a particularly painful tug on his hair, Obito grunted, wrapping his tongue around the throbbing cock, holding Deidara’s hips down with his hands to stop him from bucking up into his mouth. 

“More,” Deidara begged, eyes blown wide with desperation, and Obito nearly came at the sight. “More, more, _please_ —”

Snickering at the whine he received when his mouth came off Deidara’s dick with a pop, Obito scrabbled in his supplies pack blindly, finding a medical oil for burns that would suffice as lubricant for the moment. He coated three fingers with a generous amount of it as Deidara watched, until they were slippery and slick, and hoisted the younger’s left leg over his shoulder, leaving his entrance accessible.

Deidara’s blue eyes trembled in apprehension, and then surprise when Obito leaned forward to kiss his forehead gently.

“...Tobi?”

“Relax,” Obito said, his lips coming down to brush against Deidara’s own. “It’ll feel good in a second.”

Deidara gulped audibly, but nodded with something akin to confidence in his eyes. He gasped as Obito’s mouth returned to enveloping his cock, sucking and licking hotly. Very carefully, the Uchiha pushed a finger into Deidara’s tight hole, only up to the first knuckle, and Deidara did the single hottest thing Obito had ever seen.

He came immediately.

Obito’s eyes widened in surprise as warm, bitter liquid filled his mouth, Deidara’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he arched off the ground and spasmed uncontrollably, the most intense orgasm of his short life hitting him in waves as his lips parted in a silent scream. Obito, to his credit, didn’t take his mouth off Deidara, milking his cock through his orgasm steadily as he shot rope after rope of come down his partner’s throat.

Deidara’s head thudded back to the ground. Obito finally pulled off him, licking the corner of his lips clean as the younger ninja tried to focus on him through the haze of his orgasm, and he kissed back eagerly, tasting himself on Obito’s lips as they kissed, deep and unhurried.

“Enjoyed that, senpai?” Obito asked huskily. Deidara glared at him, but there was no bite in his gaze. 

“Hn,” he said, nearly inaudible, before kissing Obito again. He raised his arms to loop them around Obito’s neck, and to his surprise, he felt thin lips gliding over the scars on his face, almost as if in a gentle question.

In response, Obito sucked a hickey into Deidara’s neck, pushing one finger up to the hilt and meeting no resistance. He wiggled it around for a couple of seconds before adding another, ignoring his screaming erection, loving the way Deidara’s breath hitched as he scissored them _just_ barely.

“Be-be gentle—“ Deidara asked, preemptively, but Obito hushed him gently.

“I know.”

In hindsight, Obito realised that maybe he fell in love right _then_ , when Deidara nodded and gave himself up to Obito completely, each part of his body trusting Obito unconditionally. His eyes fluttered closed as Obito gently wriggled his fingers around, giving him more than a little time to adjust, feeling the atmosphere turn from raw lust into something more personal. 

When Obito’s fingers brushed against his prostrate, Deidara jolted like he had been electrified, clenching sporadically around his fingers. His nails raked down Obito’s back rather painfully, but the Uchiha didn’t complain.

“W-what was that?”

In answer, Obito brushed against the spot again, chuckling throatily at the mewl that it ripped out of Deidara’s throat. When he deemed Deidara sufficiently ready, he slowly added a third finger. It was a snug fit, but necessary for what was about to come, and Obito heightened his partner’s pleasure by crooking his fingers just so to gently prod at Deidara’s sweet spot, using his other hand to stroke him back to complete hardness.

Perhaps he kept at it for a little longer than was necessary, because eventually Deidara turned his head to the side, a pretty flush dusting his cheeks and his chest, and said, “Get on with it, yeah.”

Obito pulled his fingers out obediently, but asked anyway. “Are you sure?”

“Just do it, hm!”

He sat back on his haunches and pulled his shirt and his pants off without preamble, and Deidara watched him coat his own cock with a copious amount of the oil, tossing the bottle aside as he squeezed the base of his cock to take the edge off. His weeping erection hardened even more at the touch, if it was even possible, and he positioned himself between Deidara’s legs as his calves wrapped around Obito’s back in a loving embrace.

He rested the tip of the head against Deidara’s entrance, searching blue eyes for assent even though Deidara had already said yes. Deidara nodded, and Obito captured his lips in a bruising kiss, before pushing the tip in.

Deidara’s reaction was instantaneous. Obito had stretched him thoroughly, so he wasted no time in pushing himself down on Obito’s cock, and the Uchiha grunted with the effort to not tip over the edge as Deidara clenched around his dick.

_What have you done to me, kid?_

He stilled Deidara with a hand on his chest, taking his time to move slowly into him, until he was buried up to the hilt, his thighs touching the back of the blond’s. He dragged himself out, slowly, tantalisingly, and Deidara let out a breathy moan.

“Yes, _Tobi_ , just like that—“

With a feral growl, Obito snapped his hips forward and shoved himself into Deidara, aiming for his prostrate and from the looks of it, successfully finding it as Deidara turned into a blabbering mess, impaled on his cock, his hot, wet insides drawing Obito dangerously close to his orgasm. He was going to come embarrassingly fast, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Deidara looked like he was teetering on the edge of his second orgasm as well.

He set up a brutal pace, fucking his tongue into Deidara’s mouth at the same time as he fucked his cock into him, coming up for air with strings of sweat between their lips. Deidara looked frantic, maddened, and it was the most beautiful sight Obito had seen, making him fuck him harder, chasing his own orgasm as well as Deidara’s. He was intoxicated, he realised, more drunk than any sake would ever be able to make him, looking into Deidara’s beautiful, sinful, kohl-lined eyes as the Iwa-nin keened, yelling his lungs out with delicious moans of “ _more, more, just like that, harder, Tobi—“_

Deidara considered himself an artist, but Obito was certain that what he was seeing under him was the true art.

He felt the familiar tension coil in his gut as he buried himself again and again in Deidara, but the younger was ahead of him again. The blond moved to stroke his own dick, but Obito paralysed him with a glare.

“You can come untouched,” he said, huskily, kissing the corners of Deidara’s eyes as he picked up his pace, and the younger gasped in protest.

“I can’t—“

“Yes, you can,” Obito corrected, biting Deidara’s shoulder and feeling pleased with the sound that it tore out of Deidara. “Come on, you can do it, Deidara. Such a good senpai, so good for me—“

Deidara shuddered at his words, making Obito chuckle. Of course Deidara was the one with the praise kink. “I—Tobi—“

He raised a hand to one of Deidara’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers as he fucked him more thoroughly than he had fucked anymore before. “You’re so good, Deidara, you make me feel so good, taking my cock so well—“

Deidara was close. He could see it in the way he trembled, in the way his entire body seized up in anticipation. With a well-angled thrust, Obito drove his cock straight onto Deidara’s prostrate, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Come for me, Deidara.”

He came with a shout of Tobi’s name, untouched, his insides clenching as he spurted string after string of his come onto his own stomach, creating a sticky mess, and the sight was so _beautiful_ , and he was clenching around him just right— 

With an animalistic howl, Obito sunk himself into Deidara’s heat, and the earth stopped rotating on its axis. He spilled into him like he had never spilled before, Deidara milking him for all he was worth, very nearly coming a third time from the feeling of Obito coming inside him. Obito felt his knees go weak as his orgasm crashed over him, longer and more intense than any he had ever had, feeling his world shatter in Deidara’s eyes. 

And then it was over. 

Obito pulled out of him carefully, standing to find a spare cloth to clean them with. Deidara was staring at him, his eyes suspiciously glassy and insecure. His fingers weakly closed around empty air, and then, almost as if he was unsure of what Obito wanted in the afterglow of their orgasm, turned away completely. 

Affection washed through Obito as Deidara looked away, realising that he was afraid that Obito would let him go, that he would stand and dress himself and pretend that this had never happened. He watched Deidara’s expression school itself into something more guarded, and it didn’t sit well with the Uchiha. He sat next to him on his knees, gently cleaning away the mess on Deidara’s stomach, his own soft cock and then the younger’s entrance. Deidara didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Senpai.”

There was no reply. 

Obito sighed. “Deidara.”

Blue eyes flickered up to meet his, and Obito took the opportunity to press his lips to Deidara’s forehead. He wasn’t sure when he would get to see the vulnerable side of Deidara again, and he was determined to make the most of it at the moment. It took a few minutes, but Deidara finally raised his hands to touch Obito’s face, his expression settling into one of trust.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Obito dressed them both lest they catch a chill. He opted to take first watch, coaxing Deidara to lay his head in his lap as he slept. The sun rose but Obito let Deidara sleep, playing with long strands of blond hair, letting himself indulge in his feelings for once.

The world could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life! :D I can be found on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ashenday) so come and say hi :)


End file.
